Quiero no hacer planes contigo
by Eishel
Summary: OneShot: Finge un día ser la Señora Malfoy. Y acabarás deseando serlo.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary:** _Finge un día ser la Señora Malfoy. Y acabarás deseando serlo._

* * *

**Quiero no hacer planes contigo  
**

**Capítulo uno:**

Quiero no hacer planes contigo.

"_La ley de la afinidad hace referencia a composiciones improbables que forman un vínculo a través de una reacción puramente química"_

**.**

**Viernes.**

-Esto es una locura. – Murmuró por enésima vez.

Hermione no dejaba de observar con admiración y temor la preciosa joya que tenía entre sus dedos. Era un anillo bañado en oro blanco con un diamante _enorme_ en el centro. Era hermoso, pero solo de pensar que fue el mismo anillo de compromiso que le dio Lucius Malfoy a Narcissa Black, sentía terror a ponérselo. Por ese motivo seguía jugueteando con el entre sus manos.

Se escuchó un carraspeó. La castaña levantó la cabeza para toparse con la mirada curiosa de Draco Malfoy. Estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño. Acababa de ducharse, vestía un pijama de seda negro y su pelo estaba húmedo y desordenado. No parecía el mismo hombre que siempre iba pulcramente arreglado al Ministerio.

Draco y Hermione habían sido elegidos por el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, para representar al Ministerio de Magia londinense en la cena anual en Milán. El único requisito que se pedía era que se hicieran pasar por pareja. Los representantes que siempre acudían a esta cena eran con sus respectivas parejas, daba una _mejor imagen_, por lo que la castaña y el rubio tendrían que fingir quererse. En un principio pensó en rechazarlo, pero el señor Shacklebolt no le dio opción. Era una orden directa de él, el Ministro de Magia.

Por eso motivo se veía forzada a compartir habitación con Malfoy, además de hacerse pasar por la señora Malfoy_._

_Grandioso_.

-Por más que lo mires no va a desaparecer. – Comentó burlón.

-Lo sé. –Respondió mordaz.

Draco se separó de la puerta y camino hacia Hermione, le quitó el anillo de las manos y lo guardó en su caja. Luego lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

-Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, Granger. – Habló el chico mirándola de brazos cruzados. – Solo será un día.

-Un día que tendré que fingir estar felizmente _casada_.

El rubio río divertido. Hermione bufó en respuesta.

-Oh, Granger. Vas a fingir estar casada con el hombre más apuesto del mundo mágico. Muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar. – Dijo con prepotencia.

-Y con el más _modesto_ también. – Ironizó. - ¿Es necesario que lleve ese anillo?. –Señaló la caja que Draco había dejado sobre la mesa. - ¿No basta con las alianzas?. – Dijo alzando su mano izquierda y enseñando su dedo anular.

-Toda señora Malfoy, ha llevado siempre la alianza y el anillo de compromiso. Es tradición en mi familia, Granger. – Explicó.

-Pero este matrimonio es _teatro_, Malfoy. – Hizo hincapié la castaña.

El joven rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No voy a dejar que mi _falsa esposa_ ande por ahí sin anillo de compromiso. – Resolvió enarcando sus cejas.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Temo perderlo. – Se sinceró la castaña tras unos segundos de silencio.

Narcissa Malfoy sería capaz de degollarla si eso pasaba. Sin contar, con que ya de por sí, debía de estar _muy contenta_ con la idea de que la castaña utilizara su anillo de prometida.

-Te cuidaras de no hacerlo. Lo sé. Eres _demasiado_ responsable. – Agregó el rubio en tono aburrido.

Hermione le alzó una ceja en contestación.

Pero el chico la ignoró. Draco se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer en el centro de ésta. Hermione, que hasta entonces había estado sentada en uno de los sofás individuales de la suite, se levantó indignada, y lo zarandeó.

-¡Levántate!. – El rubio abrió un ojo para mirarla. – No hemos decidido quien dormirá en la cama.

El joven acomodó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, y miró a la castaña.

-Yo pienso dormir en la cama. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Acto seguido, volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

-_Estúpido_. – Masculló antes de agarrar la colcha y pegar un tirón, destapando al chico en el proceso que le gruñó en respuesta, y se dirigió al sofá.

Apagó las luces, y se acomodó en el sillón.

**Sábado.**

La castaña se despertó con los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, frunció el ceño extrañada.

_¿No dormía de espaldas al balcón?._

No fue lo único extraño. Estaba tumbada en un mullido colchón, su cabeza descansaba en una cómoda almohada, y sentía el aliento de alguien en su nuca, además del peso de un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Estaba pegada a un pecho_ masculino_.

_No. Puede. Ser._

Las sospechas de Hermione se confirmaron cuando giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con el pacífico rostro de Draco a centímetros del suyo. La verdad es que así dormido parecía inofensivo. La castaña se quedó más de lo necesario admirando sus rasgos.

-Hazme una foto. Dura más. – Propuso el rubio abriendo perezoso los ojos.

Hermione sintió sus pómulos calentarse. Giró la cabeza rápidamente. Modulando un agresivo '_quítame la zarpa, Malfoy'_ , se deshizo del brazo del chico y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Siempre tienes este humor por las mañanas?. –Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. – Pena me da el hombre que decida casarse contigo.

-Teóricamente eres tú mi marido. – Sonrió triunfante la castaña. El rubio hizo una mueca.-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?.

Draco se desperezó en la cama, y la miró soñoliento.

-¿Siempre madrugas tanto?. – Preguntó el rubio mirando el reloj. Las seis y media de la mañana. Hermione le arqueó una ceja. El chico suspiró. – No iba a dejar que durmieras en el sofá.

-¿Te dio una arrebato de caballerosidad?. – Preguntó sarcástica.

-No quería tener que aguantarte durante todo el día quejándote de no haber dormido bien, y echándome las culpas a mí. – Contestó el rubio poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al baño. – Ahora, prepárate. En dos horas tenemos que reunirnos con el señor Giovani. Y no olvides ponerte el anillo_, esposa mía._

Las últimas palabras las pronunció en tono meloso. Hermione experimentó un escalofrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Jamás pensó en tener una relación de este tipo con Draco Malfoy. Era algo inimaginable. _Improbable_.

Draco y Hermione pasaron la mañana reunidos con el señor Giovani. Aparentaron ser una pareja de recién casados a la perfección. No tuvieron que hacer mucho. El rubio solía tomarla de la mano –acto que ponía un poquito nerviosa a Hermione - , otras veces la agarraba de la cintura, la miraba, le sonreía, la llamaba con apelativos como, _amor, cariño, preciosa_. Obviamente, hacían todo lo posible por parecer _enamorados_.

Draco parecía tener un poder innato para la actuación, era tan natural. En cambio ella era un desastre, se ponía muy nerviosa y tensa cuando le hacían algunas preguntas respecto a cómo se conocieron, como fue la boda, si habían pensado en tener hijos. El rubio siempre la sacaba de los apuros, y eso era algo que dañó un poco el orgullo de la leona. Pero lo importante era aparentar ser una pareja, y todos los presentes parecían no sospechar nada.

La tarde la pasaron en la habitación, preparándose para la cena de esa noche. El día les había ido bien, había sido relativamente _sencillo_ mantener la tapadera de su falso matrimonio, solo les quedaba cenar, y podían marcharse a casa.

Hermione se vistió con un hermoso vestido color lavanda hasta los pies, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y la espalda al descubierto. Draco quedó impresionado cuando la vio. Horas antes había estado incordiándola porque decía estar seguro de que no traería un vestido adecuado para una cena formal. Pero la castaña le había sorprendido con creces. El rubio vestía un traje de color negro con camisa negra – como era habitual en él –, y que le quedaba _fantástico._

-Recuerda no salirte del plan que establecimos.

-_Relájate._ No puedes planearlo todo. Deja que las cosas fluyan. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. – Contestó Draco ofreciéndole su brazo. – Nos vamos, _cariño_. – Dijo burlón.

_Estúpido._

La noche fue de lo más tranquila. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero la cosa se puso tensa cuando las siete pareja que componían la mesa, decidieron darse _muestras de amor_. Todos estaban ya un poco pasados de copas, los hombres discutían por quien era el más apasionado, y agarrando a sus esposas les plantaban un beso de _película._

Hermione empezó a sudar frio cuando sintió los siete pares de ojos sobre el rubio y ella.

-Venga, ahora tu hijo. – Dijo el señor Giovani a Draco. - Enseña a estos viejos como se besa a una mujer.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar las palabras del hombre. _Besar_ no estaba en el plan. No lo estaba. No podían salirse del plan. Por un momento escuchó las palabras del rubio en su cabeza _'Que pase lo que tenga que pasar'._

_¿Es a esto a lo que se refería?. ¡Ella necesitaba seguir unos pasos!. No se sentía segura sin tener las cosas bajo control._

_¡Arg!. ¡Maldito Malfoy!._

-¿Perdón?. – Moduló Draco sorprendido. Aunque se recompuso rápidamente. Lo fundamental era aparentar.

-No será necesario, ya nos hemos besado antes. – Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa. Trago en seco. Ni si quiera se atrevía a beber de su copa sin dejarse en evidencia. Estaba convencida de que se bebería su contenido de un buche.

-Hemos cumplido. – Agregó Draco poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla desnuda de Hermione.

La castaña al sentir la tibia mano del muchacho sobre su pierna sintió sus propias manos temblar de nerviosismo.

_¿Pero qué coño hace?._

La mujer de la derecha de Hermione, sonrió al ver el gesto del rubio.

-Mirar que tiernos. Aún recuerdo cuando Gerald tenía esos mismos gestos conmigo. –Comentó radiante.

-Estáis casados y enamorados. Salta a la vista. Vamos bésala. – Habló otra mujer más regordeta.

Sintió como Draco le hacía círculos en la rodilla con sus dedos para tranquilizarla – aunque solo estaba consiguiendo ponerla más nerviosa -. Hermione le miró a la cara para ver como mantenía la mandíbula tensa.

-Se más hombre, y bésala chico. – Lo apremió el señor Giovani.

Draco esta vez obedeció.

Acercó su rostro al de la castaña y simplemente rozó sus labios con los de ella. Un simple roce. Algo inocente que dejo un cosquilleo agradable en los labios de chica. Los pómulos de la castaña se colorearon de rojo.

-¿A eso le llamas _beso_?. – Preguntó un hombre burlón.

Draco cerró su mano libre en un puño. Y Hermione sabía que estaban hiriendo el orgullo del rubio. El orgullo Malfoy.

_Esto no puede salir bien._

-Déjalos, cariño. Son tímidos. No los presiones. – Les apoyó la mujer regordeta tocando el hombro del que suponía Hermione, era su marido.

La castaña se sintió agradecida por la ayuda de la mujer.

-Patrañas. ¡Bésala chico!. Sé un _macho_. – Pronunció el hombre golpeando con un puño la mesa. Había bebido demasiado.

El rubio miró inexpresivo a Hermione.

-De nada servirá retrasarlo. – Susurró para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Se aproximó a ella. El aroma mentolado del chico invadió sus sentidos y consiguió que se le hiciera la boca agua. El joven chocó sus labios con los de la castaña. La besó con ímpetu. Saboreó la calidez de su boca y ahogó sus gemidos de placer. Siguió besándola de forma ardiente y profunda, ayudándose de sus manos para mantener la cabeza de Hermione alzada.

El beso no duró más de cinco minutos. Lo suficiente para ser considerado un _beso_.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gimotear cuando él se alejó de sus labios. Pero un simple vistazo a la mesa, que estaba sumida en un rotundo silencio, y un rápido recordatorio de lo que acababa de hacer y _con quién_ lo había hecho, fue suficiente para que agachara la cabeza avergonzada.

-_Lo hicimos_. Ya está hecho. – Pronunció Draco carraspeando para aclararse la voz.

-Eso si es un beso. – Aplaudió una de las mujeres de la mesa encantada. – ¡Cuanta pasión!.

Después del espectáculo que dieron, y de los halagos por el '_gran beso'_, volvieron a sumirse en una conversación de trabajo. Hermione miraba cada dos por tres a su reloj de pulsera. Estaba deseando salir de allí. Aun no se había atrevido a mirar a Draco. Lo evitaba. Aunque él no parecía incomodo después del beso que habían compartido. Se mostraba con naturalidad, hablando con la seriedad y educación que le caracterizaban. Sin inmutarse.

_¡Maldito actor!._

La castaña en cambio estaba teniendo varios problemas para no sucumbir a los nervios, y la mano del rubio sobre su rodilla desnuda no la estaba ayudando. ¿Pero que podía hacer?. Toda la mesa estaba con los ojos en ellos desde el beso, si apartaba la mano del chico, sería demasiado evidente que ocurría algo.

Draco notó que la castaña no dejaba de mover su pierna con nerviosismo. Le dio un suave apretón en la rodilla para llamar su atención, ésta le miró y él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Relájate. Lo estamos haciendo muy bien, no lo estropees.

Que fácil era decirlo, pero que difícil llevarlo a cabo.

El señor Giovani carraspeó en la dirección de los chicos, y Draco se apartó lentamente de la castaña.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis a pasar la noche?. Corre por mi cuenta, por supuesto. Sois mis invitados. – Sonrió el hombre amablemente.

Hermione se puso tensa, y Draco volvió a darle otro apretón.

-No será necesario. No queremos abusar de su hospitalidad, Señor Giovani. – Contestó lo más sincera que fue capaz.

-Insisto. Me he tomado la libertad de reservarles la habitación en la que se hospedaban por una noche más. – Agregó el hombre.

_Genial. ¡Yupi!._

-Entonces tendremos que aceptar, _amor_. – Respondió el rubio mirando sonriente a Hermione.

La castaña volvió a recordar el beso que habían compartido, y desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Una hora después, Hermione y Draco se despedían alegando que estaban cansados, y después de varias insinuaciones por parte de la mujer del señor Giovani sobre el _por qué_ querían marcharse tan pronto a la habitación, salieron del restaurante.

Una vez en la suite y ya con sus pijamas puestos, Hermione se disponía arreglar el sofá para dormir, pero la mano de Draco se lo impidió.

_-Vamos a la cama. _

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida por la elección de palabras. Cuando el chico tomó conciencia de sus palabras abrió los ojos en desmesura. Hermione jamás había visto dos profundidades grises tan grandes.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger!. No me refiero a _eso_. – Aclaró desviando la mirada.

La joven se permitió sonreír un poco y se dejó arrastrar por el rubio hacia la cama. Ambos se acomodaron en ella. Los dos chicos tumbados boca arriba. Uno al lado del otro. Sin rozarse. Sin mirarse. Sin hablarse. Sin atreverse a respirar más alto de lo normal.

Silencio incómodo. Eso era lo que predominaba en aquella habitación.

Draco fue el primero en romperlo.

-Espero que nos paguen un extra por vernos obligados a pasar una noche más aquí.

Hermione sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho. Se giró dándole la espalda, y habló.

-Si lo que te importa es el dinero, no te preocupes, estoy segura que te lo darán.

**Domingo.**

Draco se despertó con un extraño sonido.

_¿Un maullido?._

Con ojos adormilados miró por la habitación, pero no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Sintió algo blando en su mano derecha y al apretar, supo que no podía ser otra cosa que un pecho.

El _pecho_ de Hermione.

Rápidamente quitó su mano de _ahí,_ pero no consiguió dejar de abrazar a Hermione porque las pequeñas manos de la castaña le agarraron de la muñeca con fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

El rubio alzó la cabeza para comprobar si estaba despierta. Pero no. La chica dormía plácidamente.

_Al menos no me ha pillado metiéndole mano._

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada para intentar conciliar de nuevo el sueño, cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido que lo había despertado.

No era un maullido.

Era un gemido.

Y provenía de _Hermione._

La castaña gimió en sueños. Era el ruido más provocador que había oído el rubio jamás y que dio lugar a que su respiración se agitase. No pasó ni un minuto cuando ella lo hizo de nuevo, y empezó a restregarse contra el cuerpo del chico.

Draco estaba bloqueado y excitado. No podía moverse... sabía que debía hacerlo, que debía alejarse del cuerpo de la castaña. _¡Por Merlín!, ella no sabía lo que estaba haciéndole._ Aun así, el rubio no se movió de su posición, se quedó disfrutando de lo que ella le hacía.

-Mmm. –Jadeó provocativamente la joven. – Pégate _más_. Dame _más_.

Ella continuó restregando su trasero, una y otra vez, sobre el miembro erecto del joven. Su erección se hizo bastante obvia, y puesto que ella la había provocado, no había duda de que la castaña lo estaba sintiendo _todo_. Sus grisáceos ojos se nublaron como en una noche tormentosa. El brazo que mantenía alrededor de la chica se acentuó más para conseguir la máxima fricción entre los dos cuerpos.

Ella gimió de nuevo. _¡Oh, Merlín!._

-_Draco._ – Susurró jadeante.

El rubio se tensó al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios.

_¿Ella estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con él?._

Sin saber cómo, se encontró moviéndome con ella. A su mismo ritmo. Un balanceo de caderas muy sincronizado. La fricción era increíble.

Fue en ese momento cuando tomó _total_ conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó rápidamente del cuerpo de la castaña, y sin comprobar si esta se había despertado o no con sus bruscos movimientos, se encerró en el baño.

Necesitaba una ducha fría. El rubio no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Cuando Hermione se despertó, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo. Escuchó el agua de la ducha cayendo y se relajó al saber que estaba sola en la cama. La castaña sentía sus bragas húmedas. Había tenido un sueño donde aparecía Draco Malfoy, y eso le había dejado _muy mal._

_Espero que Malfoy no lo notara_. Pensó sonrojándose ante la posibilidad.

Todo rastro de nerviosismo porque el rubio la hubiera descubierto teniendo sueños húmedos con él desaparecieron al comprobar que Draco se comportaba con total naturalidad.

La castaña respiro tranquila.

**Viernes.**

Desde que el pasado domingo habían vuelto de Italia, Hermione no había visto a Draco.

La castaña no entendía que era lo que le ocurría. Pero echaba de menos el tiempo que pasó con el rubio.

En esos momentos, se estaba dirigiendo al despacho del Ministro de Magia, iba a recibir su pago por el trabajo en Milán. Esperaba encontrarse allí a Draco, pero no fue así. El señor Shacklebolt la felicitó por su perfecta interpretación en Italia, y por conseguir junto con el rubio que el Ministerio de Magia italiano quisiera mejorar sus lazos. Hermione vio como el Ministro sacaba un cheque de su escritorio y se lo extendía.

Hermione agrandó los ojos cuando vio la cifra.

-El señor Malfoy no aceptó su parte, así que se la acumulé toda a usted. – Comentó el hombre.

Hermione le miró aún más sorprendida, si es que eso era posible.

-¿No la aceptó?.

-No. Y no dio ninguna explicación. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza.

_Podría ser que…_

-Yo tampoco lo quiero. – Dijo antes de salir disparada del despacho.

La joven se dirigió sin vacilar al Departamento de Misterios e irrumpió en el despacho de Malfoy.

Este estaba hablando por teléfono, pero colgó en cuanto vio entrar a la castaña como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Granger. – Dijo a modo de saludo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Yo…

-¿Tú…?- La ayudó Malfoy entre preocupado y divertido.

- Venia hacerte una propuesta. – Habló con la valentía de una Gryffindor.

Draco la miró expectante. Y la incitó hablar con un movimiento de cejas.

-Quiero no hacer planes contigo.

Draco le miraba sin parpadear. Su cara era una máscara indescifrable. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

_Esto no va como pensaba. ¿Por qué no habla?._

-Bueno… tú me dijiste que debía dejarme llevar por lo que sentía. Que no podía controlarlo todo. Y bueno… no aceptaste el dinero. Yo pensé…que quizás tú…

El rubio seguía en la misma posición que al principio. Mirándola inexpresivo. La castaña sentía que algo le impedía respirar con facilidad.

-Da igual. _No importa_. He sido una estúpida al pensar que tú… – Dijo riéndose sin humor. – podrías corresponderme. _Es obvio que no._

Sin volver a mirar al rubio a la cara, se giró, y con paso digno se marchó de allí.

Salió del Ministerio y deambuló por las calles. La lluvia se mezclaba con las lágrimas de la castaña. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no le importaba. Acababa de hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida. Se había humillado.

De pronto, sintió un agarre fuerte en su muñeca. Se giró, y se topó con el joven rubio completamente mojado. Al Igual que ella.

-¿A dónde vas?. – Preguntó mirándole intensamente.

La castaña se quedó desconcertada.

-A casa. – Moduló con esfuerzo.

Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver con claridad, intentó secárselas, pero las manos del chico se adelantaron. Con sus pulgares limpió las mejillas de la castaña. Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas?. – Volvió a preguntar.

-Tú… me has _rechazado._ – Contestó en un murmullo.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho, Granger.

La joven advirtió un rastro de diversión en sus metálicos ojos. Pero su expresión seguía siendo impenetrable.

-Me lo has dado a entender con tu silencio. – Se defendió.

Pero el chico la ignoró.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que me has dicho?. –Preguntó mirándola con insistencia.

Hermione se mordió la mejilla por dentro del mismo nerviosismo.

-Sí. – Susurró desviando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos.

No pasaron ni dos segundos después de su afirmación, cuando el rubio volvió a preguntar.

-¿A dónde vas?.

La joven le miró a la cara contrariada. En el rostro del chico había aparecido una sonrisa que antes no había estado ahí, hecho que sorprendió a la castaña.

-A casa. Ya te lo he dicho. – Volvió a contestar.

-Estas huyendo. – Sentenció el rubio.

-No lo hago.

-_Mentirosa._

Hermione agrandó sus ojos al escucharle.

-No estoy huyendo. – Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-Si lo haces. Y no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas hacer.

Draco abarcó entre sus húmedas manos el rostro de la joven, sin despegar sus ojos de los de la castaña, acercó sus labios a los de ella, y susurró.

-Quiero no hacer planes contigo, _Hermione_.

Acto seguido, la besó bajo la lluvia.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

¡Hola, hola!.

De nuevo por aquí, sí. :) ver tantas películas de comedias románticas me está afectando.

Anoche actualice '_**La chica del pañuelo verde'**_**,** ¡y hoy necesitaba subir este oneshot!.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!.

Es algo diferente, como la trama que nombre antes. Muestran a un Draco más accesible xD , está ambientado después de la guerra, y la batalla los cambió a todos :)

Las invito a leer como siempre mis otros oneshot _**'Confesiones de un hombre enamorado' ; 'Citas con la psicóloga' y 'Emociones en el baño' .**_

Si les ha merecido la pena la lectura, déjenme un REVIEW, son gratis y me hacen feliz :)

Nos leemos.

Eishel.


End file.
